


Back to Black

by jenna221b



Series: The Future of Sherlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drama, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Pre-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Setlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late at night. We follow a man from behind as he walks through twisting dark alleys. He is wearing tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, his head covered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Black

It’s late at night. We follow a man from behind as he walks through twisting dark alleys. He is wearing tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, his head covered. 

And then, he rounds the corner, a few more paces, and he’s in front of a large house with a shabby brown door. It bears one sign: PRIVATE PROPERTY. KEEP OUT.

He pauses. Sniffs. Then, his hand reaches out to knock on the door. Once again, he hesitates. Can he do it? Perhaps he should just leave…

But, he shakes his head, and raps on the door, three times, a jerky rhythm.

The door creaks as it opens just a little. Through the crack, a voice speaks: “You better not be-”

“That’s not _really_ the best way to ask if I’m the police or not,” the man replies.

His voice is tight and irritated. “And, no, I’m not.”

The door opens to reveal Bill Wiggins. “We’re full for the night. Sorry, mate.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

With a melodramatic flourish, the man flicks back his hood. Of course, it is Sherlock- his hair wild, his eyes bloodshot.

Billy gives a low, shocked whistle. “Jesus! You’re that-”

“Yes,” Sherlock says, and shoves past Billy. He heads up the stairs. 

“Oi! How the bloody hell do you know where you’re going?”

Sherlock pauses on the steps. He closes his eyes. “I know my way around.”

The scene fades away, as we hear echoes of John’s voice from _His Last Vow_ : _“The arse-end of the universe with the scum of the Earth.”_ And then, Sherlock’s distant reply: _“Ah, hello, John. Didn’t expect to see you here. Did you come for me, too?”_

The scene reforms. We’re in the same location, Sherlock standing outside in front of the door. But, it’s clear some time has passed: it is day time, the sun’s out, he is wearing his typical Belstaff.

The door opens before Sherlock can knock. Billy gapes at him.

“Shezza! What are you doing here?!”

Sherlock flashes a grin, but it looks horrifically forced. “Oh, thought I’d pop in. Haven’t you heard? I’m going on holiday.”

**Author's Note:**

> See my tumblr post where this was originally posted, and the setlock speculation by user theymakemagic that inspired this here: http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/141428462065/back-to-black-inspired-by-recent-setlock


End file.
